The End Of Sonic
by The Shmoo
Summary: It is finnaly done... yes its true. I know this has been written before but this is my version Knuckels lovers will be happy. Also the sequal is now out. It is called The Return Plz read it!
1. The End Of Sonic Chapter One

Hey its me Shmoo. Yea I know the errors are insane but please look past them. This is basicly knuckles sending a mental file to a certain fox about what just happened. Please read on rated pg-13 for all that not positive stuff -_-  
  


The End Of Sonic  
  
Chapter One  


  
42/6/34462  
Im righting this log to prevent the events which have happened from happening again. My name is Naki most people call me Knuckles. I am a red echidna and the protector of the chaos emeralds. All of them, not just the supers and the master as is commonly believed. I still cant believe what has happened...  
  
Before I begin there is a very important secret you should know. There is not one but three Universes. All are separated by dimensions and only accessible by a worm hole which location must remain a secret. Each one of these Universes has the same things such as laws of physics and each one has a guardian. I am the guardian of the universe with mobious in it. This means im more powerful than most beings. Sonic doesn't have a clue about my true power. He doesn't know that if pressed to do so I could vaporize him before he knew what was happening. I have spent a large portion of my life practicing and mastering powerful ki attacks. If it ever be necessary to protect the emeralds. That's what happened to... i cant stand it anymore.  
  
I must keep myself calm. Right now I am bleeding. Heavily wounded. Near death. I never fought anyone like him. An immense power not even Hyper Sonic could beat. I know I watched him die... I suspect that he came from another universe. I first heard about the disturbance when I got an urgent message from another guardian (I mustn't say his name) saying that there was some sort of disturbance in the worm hole. I was confused at first but then I thought the portals might be closing. I rushed to get to the portal in deep space. When I got there there was some sort of problem but I couldn't tell what. The portal seemed to be stretched. But it couldn't be possible. The portal was on a different dimension. The only way to stretch it was to have a massive astral plain body. I had to find whatever had come through the portal quickly. I summoned the help of the other guardians to help me search. My first priority was to hide the emeralds. I needed to go back to Mobious.  
  
I successfully hid the forms of the chaos emeralds. I started to wonder if it was really necessary. It could of been some sort of other disturbance. I only know so much about the portals. I began to think this more and more as the portal returned to normal. Then I was sure. What a fool I was. A planet had to suffer because I decided not to take this threat seriously. A week later a planet gave a message that read a follows. "THIS IS A CLASS EMERGENCY, A S.... WREAKING HAVOC ON THE CITY... HELP QUICKLY CANT H... CALLED ITSELF KAIN!" Kain... the beast who finally defeated Sonic. Kain was a cross between a Sajin and some sort of dark energy monster. he was... so powerful...  
  
I needed to move fast. Faster then I have ever gone before. three guesses on who I called on.  
Hyper Sonic was the fastest being ever to exist. Able to pass even the speed of light at a short time. I told him I needed him to take me on a search for a rampaging beast. He offered to take care of it alone but I didn't let him.  
he might still be alive if it wasn't for my folly.  
  
  
I gave him the mini emeralds and were were off faster then I have ever traveled before. His speed really was incredible. We blasted across 100s of worlds to get to Renica. I still cant believe what I saw. Or what I didn't see. The planet had been destroyed along with a good portion of the solar system it was in. Sonic was speechless. He couldn't understand the magnitude of this power. He kept telling me that he must have made a wrong turn somewhere, but I knew we hadidn't. I knew I was to have the fight of my life. Although I didn't want to fight my heritage told me otherwise. Even though I am in the race of protectors and am not violent by normal circumstances I was still related to the other race. the race of blood spillers and heart eaters. The race that laughed in the fight where he overpowered his enemies by a long shot. The people that had given me my father. I don't talk about my family a lot. I am one of the last of my speces and the last of the guardians. I don't even think that Sonic knows that I have a brother. His name is Maximulan (Max by his friends and me) god i don't want to leave my life.  
  
A report got to me that one of the other universal guardians heard another report of a monster. Sonic was beat by the time we got there and again there was nothing to see. Just the blankness of space. Sonic needed to rest a while before he could continue the search. I went with him back to Mobius. I needed to get something important. It is probably the only one of its kind. A weapon very close to my heart. Most people think im at my peak with fist to fist combat. They are wrong. I use a staff. I called it and my fathers called it the Dark Inferno. made from one of the most difficult to find elements in all three universes. plymonium steel the unbreakable metal. Almost impossible to shape but when formed if mixed with... i don't know why im telling you, but it becomes impossible to change in any way. It cant be broken, bent or even heated. It is impervious even to my strongest attacks. I had sonic drop me off at Angel Island so I could get it. I traveled to the secret room where the emeralds were hidden and searched for a secret compartment. I found it and pressed the multicolor buttons to open it up. When i saw the first glint i remembered how much i had missed it. Perfectly smooth not a blemish. Able to amplify the power of the emeralds. Not a scratch, except one. a fiery emblem near the end that spelled Dark Inferno. I put it in a storage gem and took it with me.  
  
The next day Sonic was feeling better and there was another report of the monster. This time much closer to home. The little planet. the one that appears once every 5 years over the Lake of Eternity. I was shocked at the news at first but when i came to my senses I called for Sonic again. He zipped me there in no time. The little planet was half gone and explosions were happening everywhere. Of course now we had a problem. We couldn't get up there without Hyper Sonic so I called on you Tails. You brought me up and then I dropped the remains of the chain from the Time Wars sonic cd. Afterwards you went back and Sonic was with me. We raced to the place where the monster appeared to be. that's when I saw it for the first time. The monstrosity. It didn't look much different from a human but it had some strange looking hair. He was dressed in some sort of full body armor except for the head. When he saw me and we locked gases. I knew what he was after. The chaos emeralds. The treasures beyond all. I don't think anyone understands their true power. Its right in the name. Chaos. The power of all the emeralds together is total and complete chaos. If all the energy is put into one being he would become like a god. But not performing his own will. The energy would become totally unstable and he would become a raving maniac. A super powered raving maniac. He would end up destroying most of what anyone would hold dear. Then the power would increase even more and he would lose all control and the energy would explode destroying everything. Half of the Universe. and if he survived that then the cycle continues.  
  
When he saw me he ran. I don't know why he just did. I guess he thought he wasn't strong enough to handle both me and sonic at the same time. He was saving that trick for later.   
  


End Chapter One  



	2. The End Of Sonic Chapter Two

Well here it is. Back by the overwhelming request of one... COMMON PEOPLE I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!!!!!  
  


Chapter Two  
  


Sonic was running low on his reserve of power rings so once again we had to go back. That's when you came to Sonic with some disturbing news. He told me that he couldn't believe what he just heard. Neither could I. It was Max, you said that he had left a urgent message on his bed when you went to check on him. (he was visiting knot hole on vacation.) He's been kidnapped! Sonic screamed as he barged in on me while I was taking a shower. Wha? Who?!  
He's gone i cant believe it I didn't think he was powerful enough to take somebody like him!  
SONIC CALM DOWN! Now who's been taken? Sonic relaxed a little bit but he was still stumbling over words.  
Y-your brother! Now that got my attention.   
What do you mean he's been kidnapped?!  
We just found this note on his bed! I grabbed the note from Sonic's hand. It was in no doubt that it was his. The terrible hand writing gave it away. It read like this: Knuckles Kain knows where I am he's coming I think I need to get away quickly. He thinks I'm you! The sky is going black and I hear him laughing. I need to get out of here. Help me!   
That was the last straw. He wasn't going to get away with this. Even though me and my kin never always saw things eye to eye we had always been together and best of friends. What's surprised me most was that my brother was almost as strong as I was. No way he could have been taken without destroying the surrounding land or even messing up the house. Something isn't right about this. I said to Sonic as you came in. I explained what was funny about the situation and immediately you walked out to a nearby tree. I saw you inspecting it closely, but I couldn't figure out what you were doing. Sonic seemed to have the same problem by the clueless look on his face. Then I watched as you put your hand right through the tree like it was nothing. It's a trap!! I shouted as a green laser beam shot right at Sonic. He flipped out of the way and I felt the searing heat that came from the explosion. Crap... Tails find some way to turn this hologram off! Just then the picture of the extra hut disappeared and was replaced by a war zone. Craters and still burning plants littered the ground. Sonic was stunned. Oh sh**  
Suddenly some sort of makeshift robot came into view armed with a 88sec laser cannon. Sonic saw the robot   
I didn't yet understand that this thing was arming its laser. Luckily Sonic is as fast as he is... was. The blast still singed my dreadlocks. That mother f***er burnt my hair... NOW HE DIES. I didn't need any more provocation I summoned up some energy from the emeralds as launched a little move which I call the Ramano Blastar. A single beam shot itself out of my hands and right into the robots visual lens. I saw the bot charge its shields but I knew it was futile. Right before the beam hit the shield it burst into about 16 or 17 little ones and attacked it from all sides. I doubt he was expecting that. Sonic was saying acting like he had single handily defeated Robotink, me, and my brother all at once. Shut your super sonic face Sonic. He glared at me and I did the same to him. We probably would've attacked each other but you stepped between us. We have more important things to worry about here. Right now the person who attacked Maximulan is probably running his butt off to hide. I knew he was right but I still wanted to hit Sonic hard in the nose. I was the one to brake the powerful eye contact between us, Right we need to go right now. Sonic agreed and after we got some more rings we were off to the little planet.  
Show yourself Kain! Maybe if you let my brother go I'll spare you the pain. There was no response. COME OUT HERE BEFORE I BLAST THE WHOLE F***IN PLANET!! Sonic laughed out loud at this. He didn't know that I could do it without the help of maybe a few nuclear bombs. It was driving my nerves down very thin and I was two seconds from beating the crap out of him when we heard something. What the heck was that? Sonic yelled. Our prey, I replied. Sonic transformed right there. Don't worry knuckle head I'll handle this. I'LL HANDLE THIS MY A** I thought. What an over cocky son of a... no. I wont speak ill of him for the sacrifices he's made.  
  


End Chapter 2  


  
Well that's that for now. The rest is coming just wait. Also SEND ME REVIEWS PLEASE since ff.net has taken off the hit counter I need to know how many people are coming in so just write me something. Back in a few days The Shmoo


	3. The End Of Sonic Chapter Three

Chapter 3  


  
Out stepped Sally. Sonic slapped himself upside the head and changed back. Now I really wanted to hit something. I was really pissed off at Sally for making us jump. Princess you really shouldn't be here, I said wondering why in the world she had come. Why not? Who's going to stop me? She replied. Sally he's right you should go, Who's side are you on anyway Sonic! I thought you hated Knuckles! Well I do most of the time but... But what? Sonic gave me a look saying that we didn't have time for this. This was one time I agreed with him fully. Look Princess if you don't go back im afraid I'll have to take you back for your own good. She gave me a look like she couldn't figure out what was going on. What do you mean, what's going on here, what are you three hiding! Nothing, just go back please, Sonic was pleading now. Sally didn't get our drift and she thought that Sonic was leading her on. We are running out of time Tails said. Princess Sally please forgive me until I have time to explain, and with that I signed for Tails to air lift her back to Knot Hole. HEY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!! TAILS!! She screamed as Tails tried to keep a grip on Sally. After you have read this please give it to her.  
Well at least she's gone... I said as I started looking for any sign of Kain again. Yea but now we don't have Tails, Don't worry about it its probably better for him too. I guess I was right. I was getting tired of this game and I wanted my brother back. Sonic could see that I was pissed and he became very interested in his search. Wait I smell something... he said as he raised his nose to the air. What is it? I asked. Sonic has a much better sense of smell then me. he said it like it was a bad omen. It was sort of like one though. We ran in the direction of the smell and soon I saw smoke and flames. Aw man who could set this beautiful forest on fire? I'll get him for this. Luckily most of the little planet is uninhabited. That's when I saw Max. He was just sitting there in the middle of the fire not moving. It looked like he was asleep. Max wake up this is no time for a snooze! I yelled as as I shook his shoulder. That's when he fell over limp. Oh no, not this, please not this! I checked his pulse and it was still beating. I let out a sigh of relief realizing he was just drugged. Then Sonic saw him.  
  
I'm not talking about Max. It was Kain. Well well well look what's out of the forest into the fire, he laughed coldly. Save your cheap comedy please. Your gonna need the air for your last words, Sonic retorted. Sonic... Its time I said to the already spinning ball of blue. Sonic jumped up and spasmed as he turned silver... then gold. When he landed he was no longer the Sonic I knew. He was Super Sonic. The greatest hero Mobious has ever known. I hope you made your words sweet because im about to shove them down your throat! Sonic yelled as he started a spin dash. I'll hold him off! I spoke as I summoned my staff from the gem. Sonic needed support. That is until he was finished. He was using the Flash Attack there was no better name for it. I knew that when he was done he would launch himself at Kain at faster-than-light speed. Once he hit him he would bounce off and attack again and again and again. Unfortunately this takes up quite a bit of energy.  
  
I was doing a good job at keeping Kain busy. I had launched several Ramano Blastars at him and he was still trying to figure out my pattern when he saw Sonic at his maximum. What the hell is that?! he managed to get out before the blinding flash of light. I was blinded but not for long. I could hear Sonic hammering away at Kain, one attack right after another. This went on for about a minute when suddenly Sonic jumped back. He was panting and gasping for air. H-had enough Kain? Defiantly a stupid question if I've ever heard one. Out walked Kain. Almost unharmed. I couldn't believe it. Sonic was just about to pass out from all the energy he had just used to slam into Kain and he was barely injured. Sonic just then ran out of rings. He changed back and fell down. He will live. Now that I think that over again it seems so stupid of me. Is that the best you have to offer me? HA HA HA HA HA. Sonic looked up at me... Your turn.  
  
  


End Chapter 3  
Well there it is so far... do you see that little box down below this message? Its called a review box. Its really simple. All you have to do is type in a message and your name and your e-mail and press the little send button. Its really not hard SO USE IT PLZ.


	4. The End Of Sonic Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  


Your gonna pay for that Kain. Oh? I heard that you two hated each other (WHY DO I KEEP HEARING THAT YEA WE DONATE GET ALONG, BUT, MAN!!)  
I said thinking that he was all to weak for the true power I possessed. I felt the familiar energy course through me. Surging with power I began to glow white. Blinding white. the power was intense. The ground below me started to break apart and fly up towards the night sky. I bright red aura appeared around me and I knew that I was at my maximum. My full Mx is much higher then, like I said before, Sonic realizes. I started to focus my energy while the blue hedgehog just stared. no wayyyyyyyyy was the last thing I heard before I ran into the rage.  
  
The rage is the term I use to describe power sickness. When too much power is flooded into a person he goes mad and desperately desires more. It is possible to overcome with training and practice, but I hadn't used this much power in a long long time.  
  
I went berserk, well my energy did. Bright white lighting flashed and struck nearby things, incinerating them instantly. One bolt went for Kain, but he merely deflected it with a wave of his hand. I hated him for that, for not caring, for being so cool in the face of such power. For being like... me. That was it, he was acting just like me. Taking his time and being cool about things. I hated that. I realized that was why Sonic and I had resented each other for so many years. Its stupid when you think about it.  
  
It was probably his downfall though, and mine, and Sonic's. For trying to be over cool and being curious. That was it. The fool I was. It brought him down mostly because after that I decided to let go of my aware self and go full blast into the rage. I had stupidly forgot about Sonic who was backing away. Lucky for him because the my energy was no longer in my control. The chaos were doing their chaotic thing. I started to draw more power from the Maser Emerald. As much as it would let me. It is sort of sentient and I know its limits.   
  
Kain was showing me with more respect now. He was frightened. I was aware that there are very VERY few powers greater than or equal to mine. He started to power up now as well. Summoning the strengths that made him live. I was ready. I was a fair fighter though, and I don't regret it. I let him finish. I smirked. So Kain how strong do you think I am? We shall see wont we This will be some fight Im counting on it. My staff shimmered in the light of the night sky as I brought it up to my fighting stance. Bring it on   
  
That's the last thing I actually saw. The rest went to fast and I had to sense his energy. He was a powerful one. The battle raged between me and Kain. Energy launched between us and the remains of it shot off at wild angles like lightning. I was on a continuous attack. All he did was block. I realized that he was just trying to ware me down. So I paused. Mistake. He shot me a round kick that could have leveled Robotnick's mountain along with the surrounding scenery. It struck me in the middle and I rocketed towards the ground. Summoning the energy I had I avoided the big hard thing to run into the big spiky hard thing. I felt the blow come to my back Kain was making the best of this opportunity but I wasn't out yet. He launched another punch at me and I didn't even bother blocking. It hit dead on, but didn't phase me. You call that a punch? I'll show you a punch. He gave me a look that told me that he knew what was coming. I slammed my rock hard fist into his face. Knocking him free of my grip and flying towards the ground. As he slammed into it I saw a huge hole appear. I had hit him a little to hard. The planet was destabilizing. Trying to collapse on itself. I however was watching Kain to much to take interest that the planet was imploding. The explosion caught me off guard. I tried to deflect it away from me with inferno, but it was too powerful. It threw me back to the moon of the planet... Senior Epoch (what a strange name).   
  
As the debris cleared I saw the glowing of Kain's aura. He was unharmed save a few scratches. It was the same for me. I want to take this time to show you an attack I've learned over the years. By a little planet and its adopted son Goku-san. KA, he looked at me like I was a fool, the ki energy formed a ball in my hand brought behind my back. HA MEH, he powered up a shield not nearly strong enough to block my attack. I remember that if you put too much power into a Kamehameha wave that it will grow out of control. Just what I needed. The air sizzled as my attack hurled itself at Kain. I had not forgotten about the kick back the attack caused, but it was more then I remembered. My feet started to slip backwards and I knew I was gonna lose it.  
  


End Chapter 4.  
  
Whew all that writing take a lot out of me. Anyhoo WRITE ME REVEWS AND MABY ILL SHOW MERCY TO SONIC. SEND ME REVEWS AND MABY I WONT. JUST SEND ME REVEWS PLEASE.... WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!


	5. The End Of Sonic Chapter Five

chapter 5

Ok this one is done minus the grammer errors. Yes I know I can't spell so just bugger off.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  


The ground broke away behind me and I lost the beam. I flew back and slammed into a huge mountain. The pain in my back was minor compared to pain of Kain's knee in my face. You think you can defeat me? HA he yelled straight in my ear.  
Heh. You obviously don't know me very well, I said as I grabbed his leg and threw him into the position I was just in. There was nothing left of the mountain now... just a creator. Sonic looked on dazed. I can't believe this...  
That was a nice move Naki! Naki! How did he know my name? I think he must have attacked another guardian and he told him. I only hope that the guardian is ok... if he is still alive then he is in better shape then me. Things are starting to get dark and I feel so cold.  
One good turn deserves another  
Some people say that, but I don't  
To bad I said as I reintroduced his face to my fist. Obviously they got along together because they kept meeting... hard. I was in a punching fury doing terrible things to what was left of the area around the mountain. I was hoping that the same things were happening to my opponents face. That's for Sonic.... and that's for the Little Planet... and that's for the Shire (oops wrong story Shmoo). That's when he did something that I didn't think anyone could do. He caught my fist mid punch. What the were the last words heard out of my mouth before I was in the position that Kain was again. Now you die weakling, Kain said preparing for the punch to end all punches.   
Not on my watch I kicked him away and gathered my energy for a powerful attack. It is sort of like the Kamehameha wave, but it is much more powerful. It also acts like a solar flare blinding its target. It is my trademark move, Star Blazer. Kain was about to get a free sample of my power. It wouldn't be my power alone though. It would be amplified by the Inferno.   
You may have weakened me but by no means have you won the war. I brought the ball of energy behind my back. Heh heh heh.  
I brought my gloves up to my forehead and let the light shine out in all its glory. STAR BLAZER! Kain was blinded as the shining beam raced at him.   
Kain yelled as he tried to deflect the onslaught of energy. His defense weakened and the beam shot through like a bullet through wet toilet paper. But I wasn't planning on burning myself out trying to keep the beam up. I had other plans for Inferno and I. I stopped the beam and while the remains of the energy still pounded Kain I ran as fast as I could around to his side and gave him a taste of Inferno charged with the emeralds.  
He flew towards one of the giant factories that Robotnick had abandoned in his early years of terror. There must have been some sort of explosive material because the whole system of buildings were blown apart.  
I took the time I had to check on a recovering Sonic. I think I'm ok and... WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU KEEP ALL THAT POWER A SECRET! WE COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF ROBOTNICK YEARS AGO IF YOU HAD USED THAT STUFF!  
Listen Sonic I can't use this power any old time. Only if the emeralds are in direct danger. BULL @$#% ROBOBUTT STOLE THE EMERALDS LOTS OF TIMES!   
Yes, but he wanted to use them... not destroy them.  
Kain wants to destroy the emeralds? Why?  
What Kain plans to do is perform what the emeralds were originally forged for. Not for making a being powerful for a short amount of time, but for destroying planets, galaxies and even one of... (I stopped myself just in time) the whole universe! Sonic had no reply to this. He didn't know what you know about the emeralds.  
Unfortunately we had spent too much time talking and not enough thinking about what had become of Kain. I sensed the energy before Sonic and managed to duck out of the way. A searing laser shot of heat went straight through Sonic's heart. He spasmed and blood shot out of his mouth. I ran to Sonic's side, Sonic?! Sonic talk to me! SONIC!! I yelled at him to stay alive and if he came through this I would treat him to chilly dogs for the rest of his life. But I knew it was too late. Knuckles... tell Miles what happened... and that... that him im sorry I couldn't stay longer and have one more adventure with him... stay with him Naki... so he wont be alone... Those were the words he said as he went limp.  
  


End Chapter 5  


  
Sniff... I don't think I can write this anymore... ITS JUST SOOOOOO SAD! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Maybe if you send me more reviews I'll have Sonic avenged in a glorious-chapter-long-fight-to-the-finish-extravaganza where we find the true and full power of the master emerald. SO SEND ME REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!


	6. The End Of Sonic Final Chapter

THE END OF SONIC FINAL

HERE IT IS BY POPULAR REQUEST AGAIN OF ABOUT 5. Please write me more reviews. Please excuse the one swear word I use... It just promotes the feeling of the story.  


Chapter 6  
  


SONIC!!... PLEASE SONIC WAKE UP!! SON...  
He wont wake up... the way Kain said those words chilled me to the bone.  
You monster! How could you do this!! Sonic wasn't even a threat to you!! I said and even as I spoke tears started rolling down my cheeks. I never even in my wildest dreams think I would ever find myself crying for Sonic. There I was weeping for the person I had found extraordinarily annoying since we first met. Our relationship never even got past an uneasy friendship that was very short-lived. That fact made me even more angry. I felt like nothing mattered anymore. I felt like I was in the rage without getting energy from the chaos. But that fact wasn't true. Unconsusly I had started getting more and more power from the Master Emerald. It knew that it was in danger and it was giving me more power to fight for it. I was the first line in defense for it, and my backup was Chaos.  
Chaos... I remember when I first fought him. I knew what he was from the writings and murals I found in the old Echidna shrine but, I didn't know he still lived. When the master emerald was tapped into by Robotnik (it was never destroyed ok? Shmoo) He was released. And what is the first thing he sees? One of the race that put him in the Master Emerald. His mood was understandable and that's when he decided to run a muck at a nearby city. Super Sonic stopped him with little difficulty. Personally I don't see how beating the crap out of a monster will change it's ways but at least it worked. All is well that ends well... as you said. But now I had bigger problems.  
Kain was laughing at his kill. I couldn't take it anymore, how could I just let this oaf just waltz onto my home world and kill somebody! He was going to pay. I didn't know how exactly but I knew that I was going to make him wish he hadn't launched that beam.  
The energy was washing over me like a waterfall. I felt like somebody had taken out all of my blood and replaced it with adrenaline. I felt like the emerald had just taken its secret reserve and given it to me. I could have used it more wisely than i did but i just wasn't in the mood for tactics. I charged him head on.  
what the he... URMPH I ran over him like an ox on steroids. Then i jumped up and began to get momentum for my next fist ram.  
You already tried this Naki, may i remind you it didn't work, said Kain. But i wasn't planning the same thing. In fact I was hardly planing at all. It seemed that somebody was telling me how to kill Kain. That's when I realized my backup had woken up. Chaos was telepathically commanding my reflexes. He wasn't here though. He was still enclosed inside the Master Emerald.  
I brought all of my weight on that blow. What had happened directly after that I can only vaguely remember. I remember I had my hands down on his chest after giving him my strongest punch. He was still alive but severely weakened. I started to collect energy in my hands still on top of Kain. W-where did you get such (gasp) power! He said. I didn't answer. I just gave him a look like his destiny had been preordained. Tell the people in the afterlife that im sorry that i couldn't do this sooner. FA-SEN-KO-HA!! I let the last of my life energy go into that blast. The red bubble of pure destructive force tore his body to shreds, as well as mine. YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME.... RAGHHHH I WILL RETU... were his last words.  
##################################################################  
Senior Epioch now no longer exists. It has been blown apart by my blast. I would like to call it Epioch Minor. It is a struggle to breath in the remains of the moon. You can find me on the largest block of it. But.. I'm fading Tails. Please tell Max that he is the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds now. And if all possible please give him Inferno for me. I'm sorry that... I couldn't save Sonic for you... so sorry. Transmission end nero-link lost  
  
  


End Chapter 6  
  
  
  


THERE! I FINISHED IT FINALLY. I HATE STAR TESTING!!!!! (if you don't know what it is don't ask.) I know its sad and all but you really didn't expect me to keep knuckles alive did you? DID YOU? maybe ill write an alternate ending or a sequel some time. ENCOURAGE ME AND WRITE REVIEWS PLEASE... GOOD REVIEWS BAD REVIEWS STRANGE REVIEWS AND UNUSUAL REVIEWS ALL ARE WELCOME!! plz refrain on the bad ones. YES I KNOW I DIDN'T CAPITALIZE ALL OF THE NAMES! GIVE ME A BREAK ILL DO IT LATER!! @.@  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
